To Be With You
by gypsy-kat
Summary: Hermione is beginning her 7th year at hogwarts, where she meets a mysterious new girl, who just happens to be snape's niece. she also finds out that she's.......not telling! she also finds love from someone she leasts expects.
1. Default Chapter

**To Be With You**

**Chapter 1 - Meeting & Discovery**

Hermione sat in a compartment on the Hogwarts express with Ron Weasley and Harry Potter heading to Hogwarts to begin her last year.

Ron and Harry were playing a game of wizards chess, and Hermione was reading a book when a knock at the door was heard. They all looked up and saw a beautiful girl with knee-length chestnut brown hair standing there.

"Excuse me," she said politely, "But may I sit with you? Everywhere else is full."

"Of course." Hermione said, putting her book aside.

"The girl smiled and sat next to Hermione. "Thank you. My name is Lilli by the way."

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger, and the two gaping nits over there are Harry Potter and Ron Weasley."

"Hi there." Lilli said, waving at Ron and Harry.

"So Lilli, are you new to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked, "I haven't seen you before."

"I'm new." Lilli nodded. "But the only reason I've transferred is because my father was in an accident I've been sent to live with my uncle, who just happens to be a teacher at Hogwarts."

"Who's your uncle?" Harry asked, looking at Lilli with interest.

"Well," Lilli said, folding her hands in her lap, "His name is...Serverus Snape."

"Snape!" Ron, Harry, and Hermione exclaimed.

Lilli nodded. "Yes. He's my father's brother."

Ron and Harry looked at Lilli for a moment, then got up and left the compartment. Hermione however, put a hand on Lilli's shoulder.

"Don't mind them." She said, smiling softly. "They just don't like Snape very much."

"Thanks." Lilli replied as she got to her feet. "It doesn't bother me. I'm not proud to have a former death eater for an uncle, but he's the only other living relative I've got."

Lilli then turned to door, raised her hands, and then, much to Hermione's surprise, a sheet of ice appeared and covered the door, freezing it shut.

"How in the world did you do that?" Hermione asked in awe.

"My mother was a water sprite." Lilli said, smiling softly at Hermione. "About a couple of months after my mother gave birth to me, her people took and locked her away somewhere. My father never saw her again and when I was five, he took me to the place where they first met."

Lilli sat down next to Hermione before she continued.

"It was a small lake, just outside of London. He told me he had gone for a walk and stopped at that lake for a drink, when all of a sudden he looked up and saw my mother standing in the middle of the lake. She was wearing a light blue dress that melted into the lake. It was love at first sight, but my mother's people forbid her to marry him, so they ran away and spent the next three years on the run. It wasn't until I was almost three months old that they found my mother and took her away."

"I'm so sorry." Hermione said as she put her arm around Lilli's shoulder.

"Don't be." Lilli smiled. "My father spoke nothing but good words about my mother."

Lilli stood up and looked at Hermione. "Do you mind if I changed back to my normal appearance?" She asked.

"Be my guest." Hermione replied.

Lilli smiled, then closed her eyes and shook her head. Her hair changed from a deep chest-nut brown to a snowy white. Hermione looked on as Lilli's ears changed from a normal rounded tip to more of a pointed tip, like that of an elf.

Lilli opened her eyes and sat down across from Hermione. "Much better." She said with a sigh, "I don't think I could have held that look much longer."

"Wow, you're so...wow." Hermione stuttered.

"I'm so what?" Lilli asked, giving Hermione an odd look.

"Beautiful." Hermione replied looking into Lilli's ice-blue eyes.

Lilli smiled. "Thank you." She replied taking Hermione's hand in hers. "I think you're beautiful too."

"Lilli, can I ask you something?" Hermione said, pulling her hands away.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Is it true that sprites can sense each others presence?"

"Yes, they can, Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious."

"You're lying. Another thing about sprites is that they can tell when another sprite is lying."

"I can't be a sprite!" Hermione exclaimed, giving Lilli a puzzled look. "I may have been adopted by the Grangers but that doesn't mean that I'm a sprite!"

"There is one way to find out for sure."

"How?"

"Hold up your left index finger."

Hermione hesitated for a moment, but held up her finger. Lilli then took her left index finger and held it to Hermione's. Their fingertips glowed blue for a moment, and this startled Hermione.

"What the heck was that?" Hermione exclaimed jerking her finger away.

"That glow means that you are indeed a sprite, a water sprite at that." Lilli replied, smiling gently.

Hermione looked at Lilli for a moment, and then put her head in her hands.

"Don't worry." Lilli said, gently putting her hand on Hermione's shoulder, "I was shocked not to say the least when I found out that I was a sprite, but it's not as bas as you think, and you'll get the hand of your abilities soon enough."

Hermione sighed and looked up at Lilli.

"I still don't believe it, you know." She said, smiling slightly, "I mean...I've always liked water and stuff but I never thought my being a water sprite would be the reason why."

"Like I said, you'll get the hand of your abilities soon enough, and I'll help you with that if you like."

"I'd like that."

Hermione sat up and pulled her hair into a ponytail. She looked at the sheet of ice that covered the compartment door, and thought 'How can I make that thing melt?' And much to both her and Lilli's surprise, the ice melted and quickly disappeared.

"How the hell did I do that?" Hermione exclaimed, pointing her finger at the door.

"You wanted the ice to melt right?" Lilli asked.

Hermione nodded. "All I did was think about how I could make the ice melt, and the next thing I knew the ice melted."

"That's one of the first things a water sprite learns, how to make ice melt."

"I'm so tired." Hermione said with a yawn.

"That's to be expected. When you first use your abilities it takes a lot out of you, but over time you'll learn how to make it all work without losing so much energy."

Hermione mumbled something, then laid down on the bench and fell into a light sleep.

-

An hour later, Ron and Harry returned to the compartment.

"Hey, Hermione! Lilli!" Harry called out as he and Ron entered the compartment.

Just as Harry closed the door, a jet of water hit him in the face.

"What the hell?" Harry shouted, "Who did that?"

He looked at Ron who just held up his hands and shook his head. Harry looked around the compartment, but didn't see any sign of Hermione or Lilli.

"Where did they go?" Ron asked as he glanced around the seemingly empty compartment.

Just then, a soft giggle was heard.

"Ok Hermione," Harry called out, "We know you're here somewhere, so come out so we can see you."

A soft sigh was heard, then Hermione and Lilli came out of their hiding place. Hermione cast aside the invisibility cloak that she and Lilli were hiding under and smiled somewhat evilly at Ron and Harry.

"You two are no fun at all, you know that?" Hermione said with a smirk.

Ron and Harry stared in shock and amazement at the sight before them. Lilli was sitting behind Hermione and had her arms draped around her shoulders.

"What's going on here?" Harry asked, glaring at Hermione.

"I'm just having some fun." Hermione said, giving Ron and Harry an innocent smile, "And you're spoiling it."

"That's not what I meant Hermione. I meant why are you and Lilli sitting the way you are."

Lilli and Hermione looked at the way they were sitting, then back at Harry.

"What's wrong with it?" Lilli asked, looking at Ron and Harry.

"It looks rather intimate, that's what wrong with it." Harry exclaimed, waving his hands.

"Sprites are naturally attracted to each other, regardless of sex." Lilli said as she ran her finger along the top hem of Hermione's tight black shirt. "And since we're both water sprites, we see nothing wrong with it."

"Did you say water sprite?" Ron asked, finally getting over his shock, "I thought sprites were small little things with blue skin and big black eyes."

"You're thinking of Cornish pixies Ron." Hermione said, rolling her eyes, "Sprites can look like normal people if they choose, but they do have some rather distinctive features, like pointed ears and snowy white hair."

"Then why don't you..." Harry started to say, but found himself cut off by a dumping of cold water on his head.

"What the hell was that for?" Harry screamed, looking at Lilli and Hermione.

"Because you were being a complete ass about something that is nothing at all." Hermione said with a smirk.

Before Harry could do anything, Ron grabbed him by the arm and pulled him towards the compartment door.

"Let's get out of here." he said, cautiously as he pulled Harry out of the compartment, "Before you do something stupid."

He and Harry left the compartment, closing the door behind them. Once they were gone, Lilli and Hermione burst out laughing.

"Did you see the look on his face!" Lilli exclaimed. "He looked pissed."

"He got what he deserved." Hermione said with a shrug. "Besides, if he can't accept me for whom I am, than he's not worth my time."

"Good girl." Lilli said, smiling at Hermione, "He's an asshole anyway."

"Don't I know it!" Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "I mean...I had a crush on him since second year, and he never even clued in; all he could think about was Cho Chang!"

Hermione stood up and pointed at the door.

"I dropped major hints to him for the past four years, and he was completely oblivious to it all."

"Talking about me?" Came a cool, yet icy voice.

Hermione looked at the door and saw none other than Draco Malfoy. She crossed her arms across her chest and said, "Don't flatter yourself Malfoy. Not every girl in Hogwarts has a crush on you."

"No need to get so feisty Granger." Draco said, holding up his hands, "Besides why would you want to think about Potter, especially after all the fun we had during the Easter break last year."

Hermione gave Draco an evil glare, then waved her left index finger in a circle above his head, causing a large amount of cold water to splash down on his head.

"What the fk was that!" Draco screamed as he wiped water off his face with his hand.

"How many times have I told you to keep your fantasies to yourself Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione said, waving a finger in Draco's face, "And just so you know, it wasn't me that night."

"Who else could it have been?"

Hermione put her hand on Draco's shoulder and gave him an evil smirk.

"Draco, that night you had a very hot and passionate homosexual experience."

"What the..." Draco stuttered, taking a couple steps back.

"Yep, Blaise Zambini mad a bet with me and lost, so he drank some polyjuice potion with my hair in it...and the rest wrote itself."

"No! It was you...it had to be."

"Well it wasn't, so get used to it."

Draco's face went ghost white as he backed out of the compartment, muttering under his breath. Once he was gone, Hermione sat down and leaned into Lilli's arms.

"I thought that asshole would never leave." She sighed as she glanced out the window.

"Did he really do that with a guy?" Lilli asked as she ran her fingers through Hermione's sleek, smooth hair.

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "It was me." She said, sitting up and looking at Lilli. "I was drunk as a skunk, but I still remembered what happened."

"So why did you just lie to him about it?"

"Because I wanted to see how he'd react if he thought that he had a gay experience. He's treated me like dirt since my first year and I wanted to pay him back in spades for how he's treated me, and telling him that I gave some polyjuice potion to a good friend of mine was a good start to what I have in store for him."

"He's put you through a lot I take it?"

Hermione nodded. "He has and I've had enough."

They sat in silence for a while, then a bell sounded, announcing that the train had arrived in Hogsmeade Station. Hermione opened her trunk and grabbed robe, along with her wand. She put her robe over her shoulder, then shrunk her trunk.

"Let's go." She said, giving Lilli a smile.

Lilli nodded, then grabbed her own trunk and followed Hermione off the train to one of the student carriages, waiting to take them to the castle.


	2. Becoming A Slytherin

**Chapter 2 - Becoming A Slytherin**

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall next to Ginny, waiting for Professor McGonagall to lead the first years in. Sh entered a few minutes later, with a group of nervous first years behind her. Professor Dumbledore gave the usual start-of-term announcements, then began McGonagall began the sorting.

An hour or so later, the laast first year was sorted into Huflepuff, but just as Professor McGonagall was reaching for the Sorting Hat, Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Excuse me" he said, raising his hand"But there is another student who needs to be sorted."

"Who might that be Professor" McGonagall asked, looking at Dumbledore.

"Lillian, will you step up and be sorted please" Dumblesore asked, waving his hand at the stool next to McGonagall.

Lilli gave Hermione a nervous glance, then walked up and tok a seat on the stool. Professor McGonagall gave Lilli a nod, then put the Sorting Hat on her head.

"Who's this" the hat said, coming to life again. "Ahh...Lillian Snape, yoou've come at last...so where should I put you"

The hat mumbled to itself for a couple of minutes, then announced:

"It seems my decision is clear, so I am placing you in SLYTHERIN"

Hermione stood up with a very hut expression on her face. She looked up at Lilli who, along with the entire staff, was staring at her, and before anyone could stop her, Hermione ran out of the Great Hall, and headed out of the castle.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Hermione was sitting by the lake staring at her reflection, when all of a sudden, she heard someone approach. 

"You there Granger" came Draco's voice.

"What do you want Malfoy" Hermione demanded in a wavery voice.

"Dumbledore sent a few of us out to look for you." Draco said as he took a seat next to her. "The stupid Sorting Hat's been in a frenzy since you ran out and McGonagall finally had to put a silencing charm on it in order to shut it long enough so everyone could eat."

"Hat's stupid." Hermione mumbled as she twirled her finger in a circle above the lake, causing a small whirlpool to form.

"That may be" Draco replied, turning to face her, But that doesn't explain why you ran out of the Great Hall just as Lilli was sorted."

"I don't know why" Hermione said, staring at the small whirlpool"But when I heard the hat shout Slytherin, it felt like my heart shattered into a million pieces."

"She's Snape's niece what did you expect? and despite what most people may think, not all Slytherin's are bad people." Draco said as he looked up at the sky.

"Malfoy, why are you being so civil to me? I thought you couldn't stand me."

"I don't know. Something inside me just can't bare to be mean to you, and I hate seeing people so sad and upset, like you are now."

Hermione looked at Draco with a wierd expression and said "Ok, who are you and what have you done with the real Draco Malfoy"

"I told you, not all Slytherins are bad people. People always assume the worst about me because my father was a Deatheater, and I just got so used to being treated so coldly that I just got used to it after a while."

"At least I know you're human, partially anyway." Hermione said with a slight smile.

"Coming from you" Draco said as he got to his feet"I'll take it as a compliment, so let's go, your friends are worried about you."

Hermione nodded and got to her feet. "Alright, but I want to show you something before we go."

Before Draco could stop her, Hermione took off her shoes and walked out onto the lake. He stared in amazement as Hermione reached just below the surface of the water and pulled something out. She walked back and extended her hand.

"Let's go." Hermione said with a smile.

Draco gave her an unsure look, but gave her his hand. He let Hermione lead him back towards the lake, but stopped at the edge. "Hermione, what are you doing" he asked, attempting to pull his hand away.

"I want to show you something." Hermione said, smiling gently"Trust me, you'll like it."

"But I can't walk on water, and I for the life of me still can't figure who you can."

"I'll tell you, but you have to let me show you what I want to."

Draco nodded and slowly followed Hermione out onto the lake. They stopped in the centre and Hermione pointed up to the sky.

"Look." she said softly, putting an arm around Draco's waist. "Isn't it beautiful."

Draco looked up ans saw a beautiful night sky. He stared for a few moments and saw a shooting star cross the sky.

"Did you see that" Hermione asked, glancing sideways at Draco.

"Yeah, and I've made my wish too." Draco replied, turnig to face Hermione.

"What's that"

"That you would tell me how you can walk on water."

"Before I tell you, put this on."

Hermione opened her left hand and showed him a beautiful three-stoned pendant. Draco gave her a puzzled look, but took the pendant and slipped it over his head. The stones glowed a bright blue and Draco felt it bond to his skin and the chain disappear.

'Now we don't have to talk in order to communicate' Hermione said telepathically, smiling at Draco.

"What is this thing" Draco exclaimed as he tried to pull the charm off his skin.

'It's what allows a water sprite to communicate with another sprite without actually talking out loud.'

"You mean...you're a water sprite"

'Yes, but there is something else I want to show you.'

'What is it?' Draco asked, trying the telepathy.

'Give me your hands.'

Draco gave her his hands and they slipped below the surface of the lake.

'What the hell! How'd you do that?' Draco exclaimed.

'It's one of my many usefull talents. Hermione replied, as she took them back up. Along with making whirlpools, melting ice, and controllign water in general.'

'Let's go. I was supposed to bring you to Dumbledore's office when I found you.'

Hermione nodded as she and Draco walked back to shore. She put her shoes on and held out her hand.

'Let's go.'

Draco took her hand, but was shocked when his and Hermione's fingertips on their index fingers gave off a soft blue glow.

'What was that?' Draco asked, pulling his hand away.

'That blue glow, it means that you are also a water sprite just like me and Lilli.' Hermione replied softly.

'How can that be? Draco said, shaking his head, My father was a pureblood wizard, and so is my mother...or so I was told...I mean...she's never mentioned...'

'Draco relax.' Hermione said, taking his hand, 'It came as a shock to me when I found out that I was a sprite, but look at it this way, at least you're not the only one.'

'True enough. Thanks'

'No problem, but let's get going before Dumbledore sends the entire school out to look for us.'

Draco smiled as he and Hermione turned and walked back to the castle.

* * *

They entered Dumbledore's office a few minutes later, to find Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Lilli waiting for them. 

"There you are Miss Granger." Dumbledore said, stepping out from behind his desk"We were beginning to worry about you."

"I'm alright Professor." Hermione replied"But Draco mentioned that you wanted to speak with me."

"Yes I did, but first, Professor will you please remove the silencing charm from the Sorting Hat"Dumbledore asked, turning to McGonagall.

McGonagall did as she was asked, then handed the hat to Dumbledore.

"Please sit down." Dumbledore said, waving his hand at the chair infront of his desk.

Hermione looked at Draco. 'What's going on?' she asked.

'I don't know, he never mentioned anything to me.' Draco replied.

'From the looks of things, he wants to resort me, not that I don't mind.'

'Then what's the problem?'

This little arguement went on for a while, leaving Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape completely in the dark. They watched the two's angry faces and excessive hand gestures.

"What's going on here" McGonagall asked Dumbledore, while keeping her eyes on Draco and Hermione.

"Excuse me Professors." Lilli said, standing up and moving nexto to Dumbledore"I believe I can explain what's happening."

"What is happening" McGonagall asked, turning to Lilli.

"They're argueing." Lilli replied.

"But they're not saying anything, how could they be argueing"

Lilli pointed to the three-stoned pendant hanging just above the top of Draco's shirt. "See that" she asked.

Dumbledore and McGonagall nodded.

"It's what allows a water sprite to communicate with another sprite." Lilli said, looking at Draco and Hermione.

"Water sprites? Draco is a pureblood wizard." Snape said, looking at his niece.

"Is there anyway to stop this arguement" Dumbledore asked, motioning to Draco and Hermione.

Lilli nodded and put her thumb and index finger in her mouth, like she was going to whistle. The Professors watched as Lilli took a deep breath and blew out.

Draco and Hermione immediately stopped arguing and covered their ears. They looked at each other, nodded, then pointed above Lilli's head. They made small circles in the air and made a large amount of ice cold water dump all over her head.

"Serves you right." Hermione said, glarig at Lilli.

Dumbledore laughed softly and cleaned up the water with a wave of his hand. "Please sit down Miss Granger." he said , waving his hand at the chair infront of his desk.

"Why, am I going to be re-sorted" Hermione asked.

"It depends."Dumbledore replied. "After you left the Great Hall, the hat started yelling that someone was in the wrong house and began shouting out names. It eventually called out your name and when we did nothing the hat started singing the most interesting songs..."

"Thank you, but I get the idea."

"Alright, so will you allow the hat to re-sort you"

Hermione nodded and sat down in the chair. Dumbledore put the Sorting Hat on her head and stood back.

"Finally! Miss Granger" the hat yelled, causing Hermione to jump slightly. "You are the one who is in the wrong house, but the question is, where do you belong..."

The hat quieted for a few minutes before opening its mouth again.

"From what I can see in you head you no longer belong in Gryffindor, so now you belong in...SLYTHERIN"

The Sorting Hat went silent again and Professor McGonagall removed it from Hermione's head.

"There you have it Miss Granger." Dumbledore said as he sat down behind his desk. "You now belong in Slytherin, so...is there anything you want to ask me"

'Ask him Hermione.' Draco urged looking at her with an expectant look.

'Don't worry, I was going to.'Hermione replied rolling her eyes at Draco.

"Yes Professor." Hermione said, turnig back to Dumbledore. "I was wandering if you could tell me who my real parents are. I know that I was adopted by the Grangers, and I would like to know who my real family is."

Dumbledore shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I don't know who your parents are."

Hermione stood up. "Thank you anyway Professor. I'm sure I'll find ou t when I'm meant to."

"I'm sure you will, but please, no more dumpping water on people's heads, and that goes for you two as well." Dumbledore said, looking at Draco and Lilli.

Draco, Hermione and Lilli nodded, then they all turned and left Dumbledore's office.


End file.
